


Leonardo's Big Green Hand Holding Mine

by PonderRose



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Love, Love Triangles, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Romance, Teen Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonderRose/pseuds/PonderRose
Summary: Leonardo meets a strange girl one night who he learns has active mutagen inside of her. He has now taken it upon himself to protect this woman at all costs. Introduction of vampires and human mutants.





	Leonardo's Big Green Hand Holding Mine

What is this feeling? Is this what is called “adoration”? I eyes lowered onto from behind as she stared out at the sunset. Yes; yes, I think so. 

I adored you, even before I laid my eyes on you.   
Somehow, without my ever noticing it, it felt so natural- this feeling.   
This adoration. 

 

Takes place at start of TMNT (2012) season one, episode thirteen: Leonardo’s P.O.V.- 

I was pissed off. My brothers usually annoyed me, but Raphael had this particular way of pushing the wrong buttons. Screw Raph! Let him lead the team if he thinks he can do it better, which he can’t. Thinking about it only fanned my anger. The foot clan arrived at just the right time. Pulling out my swords, I spun around to see roughly four or so foot clan members standing behind me. “Foot clan? Heh, you guys just made my night,” I smirked slightly. 

We were about to clash head on until another voice- a furious one- unexpectedly interrupted us. “Where is she?!” Another gang member, probably not affiliated with the Foot judging by the way he was dressed, emerged from the shadows. She? My eyebrow raised lightly confused. Who’s “she”? “I saw you freaks trailing her earlier tonight! Where is she?! I know you know!” The man- a tall, lanky guy with really pale skin- utterly ignored my presence, which was weird considering that I was likely the first mutant turtle he’d ever seen. His eyes were locked onto the Foot Clan members with a sword pointing in their direction. I just stood there motionless for a second, not sure what to do. 

The Foot soldiers also looked like they didn’t know what they should do either, glancing at each other silently. This made him angrier, I think, as I saw his jaw clench. “Don’t try and protect her! It’s no use! I’ll find her, even if I have to kill every one of you!” Whoa! Kill? Who said anything about killing anyone? And I understood in that second that this guy, whoever he was, was super serious. His expression told me everything I needed to know about him, namely that he was dangerous and intent on finding his target. His target……. That resonated with me for some reason. Who exact was his target and why did he want her so bad? I couldn’t help but wonder what kind of person, or otherwise, she could be. 

The man had had enough we realized, as he suddenly charged at the four men; I didn’t know how to feel when he ran straight past me. But before he could attack, another unfamiliar voice shouted: “there she is!” And we all looked over the roof’s ledge to see another tall, slender, pale guy holding a girl by the wrist. She wore an expression of panic while his was a mix of triumph and lust. My eyes widened as I soaked her image in for the first time. She wasn’t just hot; she was beautiful! Even despite looking so scared. But that’s not why I did what I did next. From the moment I saw the two figures down below, I didn’t like where this was heading. 

Without hesitation, I jumped down, stationing myself beside the girl. My sword pointed at the creep still holding her as I gave him a warning glare. “Let her go,” even I was surprised by how authoritative I sounded. It was like I expected him to obey me right away, which of course, he didn’t. He just blinked to me in surprise; not shock but surprise. I think his reaction shocked me more than my arrival did he. He looked to be surprised at the interruption, though not distinctly because I was an oversized turtle armed with ninja weapons. 

“Come to save your mutant friend?” The jerk asked me in a mocking tone. “Too bad!” The girl yelped as he tried to yank her to him by the arm he was holding. “Let go! Let go of me!” She cried out in sheer desperation. “Shut up!” Something went off inside me as I witnessed his hand raise like was going to slap her. It was as if my body went into auto-drive without my brain’s permission; but it did. It really did. Within seconds, I realized that I had broken his arm and was pulling her out of his grip, away from him. She blinked up at me with these huge blue eyes. Blue eyes……. I remember echoing inside the back of my head. She has blue eyes…….. 

With the man crying out in pain behind us, I shielded her in such a way that she was unable to see him; though we could both still hear him. She blinked at me again and then slowly smiled. “T-thank you!” “It’s n-no problem,” I rubbed the back of my head, giving away that I had no idea what I was doing, which I didn’t. “H-he didn’t hurt you, did you?” Her head gave a little shake, not taking her eyes off mine. This gave me the opportunity to get a good look at her. If it was possible, she was even more pretty, stunning up-close. Her skin was also super pale, with these luscious red lips, and the faintest hint of pink in her cheeks. She was petit in stature with thin hands and wrists. Her hair was this deep dark brown and very long, coming almost down to her kneecaps. She looked like she needed to be protected; I have no idea where that idea came from but it suddenly popped up inside my head. Protected……… 

It the biggest bought of irony, the moment immediately when I thought that, another more treacherous creature loomed up behind her. I had just enough time to see something shine in his hand, which he brought up towards her back. “Look out!” My body took over again as I found myself yelling and wrapping my arms around her. The next time I opened my eyes, she was standing off at the side where I had thrown her while I felt something jabbed into the back of my shell. I think……. I think I was stabbed, I guessed as I couldn’t look over my shoulder to check. My eyes slowly gazed back to the girl, who had this mortified look on her face. Ah, I tried to send her a reassuring grin, though I wasn’t able to speak for some reason. I won’t die from this; my brothers had stabbed me the back of the shell lots of times in training, all accidently of course. But it did cause us to go unconscious for a little while……. wait. 

Feeling myself falling down, I landed on the pavement in front of me; my head still turned in the girl’s direction. She had tears in her eyes and was saying something, though I didn’t hear what. My breathing started to slow down and my vision blur. The last thing I remember is her racing towards me with one arm extending my way.


End file.
